No Vacancy for Akuroku Day
by CheckeredRoxRox
Summary: Who knew when you were best friends, your life could change dramatically? Roxas didn't, that's for sure, but he knew- no matter what, he'd follow Axel into the dark. song fic. : D akuroku


**No Vacancy  
**

There was a noise coming from Twilight Town's hospital. This noise could be identified as a heart rate monitor. The steady beeps from the machine accompanied the soft cries coming from room 138. In the room, there were two bodies, one in the hospital bed, and the other on the floor holding the patient's hand. The one on the floor was quietly crying. His best friend was dying and he had no way of stopping him. The patient's lungs were badly damaged and were accompanied with other horrible cuts and bruises along his body. Blue eyes looked up at the patient and the teen had to wipe at his tears coming from his eyes. "You can't leave me, please… don't. I love you, I really do. Please, don't leave me."

_Love of mine some day you will die__  
__But I'll be close behind__  
__I'll follow you into the dark_

The beginning of a beautiful friendship started in first grade during recess at Hallow Bastion's All Boy's Catholic School. During the recess, there was a boy reading a new Clifford book that his mother was nice enough to buy for him. A boy who had red hair, that was much like a reddish pumpkin, walked over to the reader.

"Watcha readin'?" he asked, flashing a missing-front-tooth smile.

The reader, a blonde, spikey-haired boy, looked up at the interrogator and frowned. "Well, what does it look like? A Clifford book."

"Can I read it with you?" the redhead sat next to the blonde, not even waiting to see if his request would be rejected. The blonde nodded, seeing he had no other choice as to let the other read over his shoulder. He turned a page and was told to start the book over and to read aloud. The blonde was slightly annoyed at the request but gave up and consented to it anyway. About halfway through the third page, the redhead interrupted the boy's stumbling over words to say, "My name's Axel. It's spelled A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

The blonde gave the interrupting child a confused stare. "What's… memsor-eyed?"

"No, no. Memorized. It's when someone never forgets somethin'."

"Oh, okay." The seven year old went back to reading out loud until about ten seconds later when he was interrupted by the red head once again. Axel pointed to the page with Clifford on it and beamed.

"Someday, I'm gonna have red hair just like that!"

"That would be pretty!" the blonde tried picturing it, but he just couldn't. "I like my hair. My mommy spikes it every day!" the blonde ran his hand through the said spikes to make the boy notice them.

"I want my hair to be spikedy …" the red head mumbled in a downhearted tone.

"Well, come to my house after school. My mommy won't care. She's really nice." the blonde smiled at the thought of his mother.

"But …I'm in second grade … won't your mommy care that you're hangin' out with an older kid?"

"You're in second grade? That's so cool!" It seemed like the blonde had the attention span of a fish. He didn't even remember that they were still talking about his mom.

Axel smiled, "It's not that cool … my teacher's mean."

"Who do you have?" the blonde had long forgotten about the now closed book that was on the ground next to him.

"Sister Dor'thy. You have Sister Kim, yeah?"

"Yeah! She's the bestest teacher ever."

"I liked her a lot last year."

The bell rang and everyone started to line up in their grade's line as the middle school kids piled out of their classrooms and invaded the yard. Axel reached for the other's arm before he had a chance to leave. "Wait!" the first grader turned back to the second grader, "What's your name?"

The blonde flashed a baby-teeth grin, "Roxas."

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white__  
__Just our hands clasped so tight__  
__Waiting for the hint of a spark _

When Axel was in the sixth grade and Roxas was in the fifth, they both tried out for the junior high basketball team. Axel had made it in but Roxas didn't.

"Axel, it'll be fine. I'm not athletic at all; I only tried out because you were! You should take this opportunity!"

"I'm not joining the team without you, Rox. It wouldn't be as fun."

"Axel, just do it!" The blonde slammed his locker and glared at his best friend who was grabbing his own books out of his locker. The red head sighed and closed his locker and stared back at the boy.

"No, Roxas! I don't want to leave you alone. Those boys on the team are rude anyway."

That year, Axel rejected the basketball team. Even though the team went on to win the junior championship and won themselves trophies for their efforts, Axel never regretted his decision.

Roxas, on the other hand, got too involved in fifth grade things. He spent less time with Axel and more time with two boys he sat next to in class: Hayner and Pence. They didn't like Axel, but Roxas never left the redhead's side. Axel substituted Roxas' absence with a friend that he met recently, Demyx, but Roxas was still considered to be his best friend. However, Demyx did not enjoy the fact that Axel only talked about the blonde boy who he constantly missed. At the end of the year, the two lost their other friends and stayed with each other.

_If Heaven and Hell decide__  
__that they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark_

During Roxas' seventh grade and Axel's eighth, girls were added to the school. It was the same year that Roxas started crushing on every girl he tended to get along with. But Axel was a different case, as he was just interested in looks.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Axel whistled at a blonde girl with her hair swept over one shoulder. "Nice skirt, babe."

Roxas' mouth hung open at his best friend's behavior and slapped him across the face. "Axel! You're such a pervert!"

The fourteen year old laughed heartily, "Yeah, I know I am. How come you're always slapping me when I comment like that? Are you getting a bit jealous?"

"No, Axel. It's just so rude to girls. Don't do it."

"Can I do it to you?" Axel asked, getting off the bench to follow his blonde friend to the vending machine.

Roxas paused and turned around to the redhead, still having that crispy orange-like hair. "Ew, god no, Axel."

When the blonde went back to walking towards the vending machine, Axel chuckled and then commented, "But Roxy, you have a nice ass!" with that, Roxas' ass was slapped by the eighth grader. "Why can't I appreciate it?"

That was the first time Axel made Roxas blush.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule__  
__I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black__  
__And I held my tongue as she told me__  
__"Son fear is the heart of love"__  
__So I never went back_

It was August 13th: the summer before Roxas' last grade school year. Axel was transferring to a public high school, so he got something the school had never wanted, something he had wanted ever since he had met Roxas. Axel finally got those Clifford-red spikes. When Roxas saw it, he almost fainted.

"You were serious about that?!"

The other chuckled and nodded, "Well, yeah. You thought I was kidding?"

"I was seven! But, I like them, Axel. They look great." The redhead looked at himself through Roxas' mirror over his dresser.

"So you think they look fine?"

"Of co—hold on." The blonde walked over to Axel and grabbed his chin to bring his face over to him. "W-what's on your face?" The eighth grader poked purple tattoos under the soon-to-be-freshman's eyes.

"Aren't they kickass?"

"Axel. Don't curse in my house, you know that!" the blonde let go of the other's face and walked to his bed to slump down on it. A sigh was let out of Roxas' mouth and that immediately let Axel know that something was wrong. Axel's face dropped from an eager smile to a concerned frown. He kneeled down to his best friend and questioned the other's attitude,

"Roxsox, what's wrong?" He lifted the boy's wet face … Wait a second. Why was his face wet?

Roxas pushed back tears and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rox. Don't lie to your best friend. What's wrong?" Axel had to admit, seeing Roxas cry was the scariest fucking thing he had ever seen.

"You're leaving …" the smaller teen muttered, "You're gonna get high school friends and forget all about m—"

"No. You shut the fuck up, Roxas Hayley Osment. I'm not going to leave you, no matter what!"

"Promise?" Watery blue eyes finally met Axel's emerald green eyes. Axel didn't delay one second with his reply,

"Of course, Roxas. I love you."

The other must not have registered what Axel really meant until the redhead kissed him on the lips. Roxas had to admit, he never expected his first kiss to be in his house while he was crying …

And he certainly never expected it to be with Axel.

_If Heaven and Hell decide__  
__That they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Senior Year, Axel had secretly been dating the junior Roxas for three years. He believed that now was the right time to come out to his parents about it. Roxas, however, didn't think that this was such a good idea.

"Axel, your mom's a strong Catholic, she won't understand it." The blonde took a pile of clothes and stuffed them into his suitcase. His Spanish class was going to Spain for a week, so obviously Roxas was going. Why would he give up that perfect chance to do something amazing?

"But my dad will accept it and my mom goes with whatever my dad thinks."

Roxas stuffed more things into his suitcase. "Can't you wait until I get back at least? I don't want to be stressed in Spain wondering what is going on, since I can't call you or anything."

"I know, I know. Just go and have fun. If anything goes wrong, which it won't, I'll call you … somehow, just don't worry."

"Promise me that you'll call …" Roxas stared at his boyfriend; dead seriousness and extreme worry were written all over his face.

Axel kissed Roxas and smiled, "Of course, baby. I promise." The blonde didn't look convinced or happy that Axel was going to do this. He pulled away from Axel and frowned. "What?" the redhead questioned, helping the other with his packing.

"I'm leaving tonight for a whole week of being at Spain and all I get is one measly kiss?"

Axel laughed at the other, and walked over to Roxas' door, locking it then turning back to the blonde, he smirked. "You asked for it."

---

For thirteen long hours to Madrid, Roxas' ass hurt painfully.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

Seven days later, Roxas came home and checked his phone for messages. When the phone powered up, an alert notified him that he had 13 missed calls, but only one voice mail message. All of the alerts were from Axel.

The blonde freaked out and quickly dropped all his things so he could pay attention to the message. In the message, he heard the thing that he feared. In the message, Roxas heard his boyfriend crying, and for the record: Axel never **ever** cried.

"_R-roxas… I'm so scared... My mom and dad a-are fighting like…"_ the voice was shaking. Roxas could hear the arguing in the background. Axel's voice had drifted off the phone, it seemed like he was trying to listen in. _"My mom's threatening to leave… a-all because of me.. she thinks it's my dad's fault I'm like this….." _The screaming in the background got louder. Roxas tried picturing Axel in his room, meaning his mom was going up the stairs to get her things from Axel's parent's room. Roxas tried to wonder why Axel's mom was being like this, but then again- she was always dramatic. Axel continued to speak on how he exactly told his parents and how 'stupid' he was to not have waited for Roxas to be there. The yelling stopped after Roxas heard a closer to Axel door open, then his father's voice started yelling at him, _"Axel! You're a horrible child! Why would you ever do that to your mother and I?! You're a horrible son. I hope you're happy, you little--." _He then heard his father strike Axel.

Roxas almost dropped the phone when he heard the loudest crash and then Axel groaning in pain, _"O-ow, d-dad, stop!!!"_

"_Me stop?! Why don't you stop ruining your mother and I's lives?!" _Roxas didn't like Axel's father's tone of voice, but what he didn't like even more was the sound of Axel struggling. _"Why don't you get out of my life?"_

The other heard Axel being shoved back onto the floor and heard a door slam. There was a faint voice coming from Axel- a faint whisper of asking Roxas for help. Then the whole voicemail message got cut off and the narrator read the date of the message for Roxas. At this, Roxas pressed the red-end-call button and dropped his phone to the floor and ran out of his house.

Sure Roxas was dead tired from the flight but he didn't care about sleeping because Axel could be dead at the moment. The message was put on the phone six days ago, so all Roxas could do was hope that his boyfriend was still breathing.

Author: Sorry guys, I haven't finished the rest yet. X___x –is stupid- I've finished it I just wanted to upload this by akuroku day and I sorta fail so I couldn't upload it then. I'll post the last parts in the next week or so. So, yes, keep in suspension.


End file.
